Clark Kent
Clark (Joseph) Kent, oder auch Kal-El (kryptonischer Name) genannt, ist ein Alien vom Planeten Krypton, der besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt und im Laufe der Serie immer mehr über seine Vergangenheit, seine Herkunft und seine übernatürlichen Kräften erfährt. Er benutzt seine Kräfte um vor allem sogenannte "Meteoriten-Freaks" und Schwerverbrecher zu bekämpfen. Im weiteren Verlauf wird er zum "Rot-Blauen Fleck", einem Superhelden, der in Metropolis für Ordnung sorgt. Unterstützt wird er dabei von seinen engsten Freunden Chloe Sullivan und dem Multi-Milliardär Olliver Queen, welcher unter seinem Decknamen "Green Arrow" an der Seite von Clark gegen das Böse kämpft. Vorgeschichte Clark wurde als Kal-El, dem einzigen Sohn von Jor-El und Lara-El, auf dem Planeten Krypton geboren. Nachdem sein Onkel Zor-El den Kern gezündet hatte und General Zod versuchte, den Planeten zu erobern, drohte dieser zu zersplittern. So legte Jor-El seinen Sohn in ein Raumschiff und schickte ihn zu einer herzlichen Familie auf dem Planeten Erde, nachdem er sie in früheren Jahren besuchte. Clarks Mutter Lara sorgte sich um die Akzeptanz ihres Sohnes auf dem Planeten Erde. Jor-El beruhigte sie jedoch und sagte ihr, dass die Familie, die er für Kal-El ausgesucht hatte, sehr liebevoll sei. thumb|left|174px|Der junge Clark nach dem Meteoritenschauer. Im Jahr 2008 reiste Brainiac in der Zeit zurück, um Clarks Ankunft auf der Erde zu verhindern. Er versuchte, den jungen Kal-El zu töten, allerdings wurde er von Kara und dem ausgewachsenen Clark, der ihm gefolgt war, aufgehalten. Sie setzten den Säugling wieder in das Raumschiff und somit kam es zu keinerlei Veränderungen in der Zeitgeschichte in Bezug auf Clark Kent. Kal-El kam zusammen mit einem Meteoritenschauer am 16. Oktober 1989 auf der Erde, in der Kleinstadt Smallville an. Wegen der Entfernung seines Heimatplanetens zur Erde war er inzwischen kein Baby mehr, sondern ein Kleinkind. Jonathan und Martha Kent fanden ihn in Miller's Field. Zum Schutz von Clarks Identität baten sie Lionel Luthor darum, ein Adoptionsverfahren vorzutäuschen. Sein Geburtsdatum wurde der 13. Mai 1987. Der Name Clark stammt von Martha Kents Mädchennamen Clark. High School Staffel Eins (2001/2002) "Also was bist du? Mensch oder Übermensch?" -Lana zu Clark, Nicht von dieser Welt Zwölf Jahre später entwickelt er eine Romanze zwischen sich und Lana Lang, deren Eltern beim Meteoritenregen gestorben waren. Lana ist jedoch zur Zeit mit dem Footballspieler Whitney Fordman zusammen und so kann Clark nur für sie schwärmen. thumb|left|Farmjunge Clark Ebenfalls freundete er sich mit Chloe Sullivan an, die eine Vorliebe für Journalismus hat, und Pete Ross. Clark findet heraus, dass er besondere Fähigkeiten hat. So ist er sehr stark und resistent gegen Messerschnitte und Pistolenschüsse. Die erste Superkraft, die er entdeckte, ist seine übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit. Clark verheimlicht seine Kräfte seinen Freunden jedoch um sie zu schützen. Vor dem ersten Tag an der High School fragt Clark seinen Vater, ob er im Footballteam der Schule mitspielen kann. Dieser verbietet ihm das aber strickt, weil Clark mit seinen Kräften die anderen schwer verletzten könnte. Clark wollte aber Football spielen, denn das Team wählt sich jedes Jahr einen Neuling aus, der die "Vogelscheuche" spielen sollte. Dabei bringt das Team einen Neuling zu einem Maisfeld, bemalt ihn rot und hängt ihn an ein Kreuz. Zudem findet an der Schule ein Tanzball statt, den Clark mit Lana besuchen möchte. Diese jedoch trägt eine Kette mit einem Stück Meteoritengestein, welches Clark schwächt. thumb|Jeremy In der Zwischenzeit tötet Jeremy Creek, die Vogelscheuche von vor zwölf Jahren, die Jungs, die ihn im Maisfeld ans Kreuz angebunden hatten. Als Lex Luthor die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verloren hat, verwickelt er sich und Clark in einen Unfall: Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit stürzen sie und der Wagen von einer Brücke. Clark kann Lex jedoch retten und sie werden Freunde. Jedoch kann sich Lex die mysteriösen Umstände seiner Rettung nicht erklären und versucht, Nachforschungen über Clark anzustellen was die beiden später zu Rivalen macht. Auf einem Friedhof entdeckt Clark Lana, wie sie mit ihren toten Eltern spricht. Clark und Lana führen dabei ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch. Er begleitet sie nach Hause und fragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen will. Lana sagt ihm, dass sie bereits mit Whitney geht. thumb|left|Clark rettet Lex. Als Clark nach Hause geht, kamen ihm Whitney und andere Footballspieler entgegen. Sie wählten ihn als neue Vogelscheuche und brachten ihn zum Maisfeld. Lana hatte ihre Halskette verloren und so hat Whitney sie gefunden und Clark aufgesetzt. Zudem malen sie ihm ein "S" auf die Haut. Dann gingen sie. Wenig später kam Jeremy Creek, der Clark nicht helfen wollte. Er sagt, dort ist er besser aufgehoben und geht zum Ball, wo er alle mit einem Stromschlag töten will. Gerade fuhr Lex am Maiafeld vorbei. Er erkannte Jeremy, dieser konnte jedoch fliehen. Stattdessen half Lex Clark, wobei die Halskette runterfiel. Clark rannte weg und Lex nahm die Kette an sich. Am Ball angekommen, konnte Clark Jeremy besiegen, woraufhin er sein Gedächtnis verlor. Zudem stapelte Clark die Wagen von Whitney und den anderen Jungen aufeinander, die dannach erstaunt waren. Greg Arkin, der eine Vorliebe für Insekten hat, kommt mit grünem Meteoritengestein in Berührung und bekommt die Fähigkeiten aller Insekten. Er tötet zudem seine Mutter und häutet sich wie ein richtiges Insekt. Da er in Lana verliebt ist, entführt er sie und greift Whitney an. Clark konnte den beiden jedoch zu Hilfe eilen und Greg besiegen. Dieser wird von einer Walze in tausenden von Wanzen geteilt. thumb|right|192px|Clark in der Sauna mit grünem Meteoritengestein Football Coach Walt Arnold konnte durch das grüne Meteoritengestein, Feuer mit seinen Gedanken erzeugen. So lud er sein Team eines Abends zum Sportplatz ein, und drohte ihnen mit seiner Fähigkeit. Chloe ist den Jungs gefolgt und machte ein Foto für ihre Schülerzeitung Smallville Torch. Als sie in ihrem Büro anfing zu schreiben, sperrte Arnold sie dort ein. Als Clark Chloe zur Hilfe eilen wollte, konfrontierte er Arnold, der ihn in eine Sauna mit grünem Meteoritengestein sperrt. Sein Vater Jonathan konnte ihn jedoch retten. Clark befreite Chloe und konfontierte Arnold zum zweiten Mal. Er wurde besiegt, als Clark ihn verspottete und der Trainer vor Wut in den Tod verbrannte. In der Zwischenzeit besiegte Clark weitere Meteoriten-Freaks wie Sean Kelvin oder Jodi Melville und half Leuten wie der blinden Hellseherin Cassandra Carver und dem jungen Ryan James, der fast wie ein Bruder für Clark wurde. Später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er einen Röntgenblick hat. So konnte er Lana Lang vor dem Mädchen Tina Greer retten, dass durch das Meteoritengestein die Kraft bekommen hat, ihr Aüßeres zu verändern. thumb|left|Clark ohne Fähigkeiten Clarks Klasse machte eine geologische Wanderfahrt bei dem auch Eric Summers mitkam, der vom Smallville Damm springen wollte. Clark wollte dies jedoch verhindern. Die zwei traf jedoch ein Blitz und so bekam Eric Clarks Fähigkeiten. Erst tat er Heldentaten, später jedoch beging er Verbrechen. Clark wollte seine Fähigkeiten wieder haben, so lockte er ihn zu einem Stromkraftwerk, dei dem Erics Kräfte auf Clark wieder übertragen werden. thumb|Lana wird ohnmächtig. Viele Leute verändern ihre Persöhnlichkeit durch die Necodumus Blume. Auch Lana, die zur Rebellen wurde und mit Clark im Schwimmbad der High School rumknutschte. Später jedoch wollte sie auf einen Wasserturm klettern, vor dem sie sich früher gefürchtet hat. Sie fiel jedoch in Ohnmacht und Clark brachte sie und weitere Opfer - darunter Pete Ross und Jonathan Kent - ins Metropolis Krankenhaus. Erst bangte Clark um ihre Leben, dann konnten sie jedoch geheilt werden. Am Ende der ersten Staffel ziehen mehrere Stürme über Smallville auf, in einem wurde Lana samt Wagen hineingezogen. Whitney hat in der Zwischenzeit beschlossen, zu den US Marine Corps zu gehen. Staffel Zwei (2002/2003) Nachdem Clark Lana aus dem Wagen befreit hat und das Leben in Smallville wieder seinen normalen Lauf nimmt, entdeckt er einer seiner neuen Fähigkeiten: den Hitzeblick. thumb|left|Pete und Clark finden das Raumschiff. Pete fand in einem Maisfeld ein Raumschiff und wollte dies mit Clark der Presse berichten. Da das Raumschiff aber seins ist, ist Clark erst dagegen, denn dadurch könnte sein Geheimnis verraten werden. Er konnte Pete überzeugen, es in Petes seinen Keller zu bringen. Clark berichtet seinem Vater über das Geschehen und er schlägt vor, dass Raumschiff zurück zu stehlen, doch clark versucht Jonathan zu sagen, dass es besser wäre, Pete sein Geheimnis zu erzählen. Martha aber meint, dass es nur eine Belastung für Pete wäre. Jonathan und Clark gehen in Petes Keller, müssen aber feststellen, dass das Schiff nicht da ist. Pete sieht sie wegfahren. Am nächsten Tag beschuldigt Pete Clark, wegen Diebstahl und Lüge. Clark versucht sich zu entschuldigen, Pete aber glaubt ihm nicht und will wegfahren. Clark traf die Entscheidung, ihm doch sein Geheimnis uzu erzählen und stoppt das Auto mit bloßen Händen. Nachdem Clark Pete sein Geheimnis erzählt hat, wollte er die Freundschaft beenden, da Clark ihn die ganzen Jahre angelogen hat. Clark versucht jedoch mit ihm zu sprechen, was nicht gelingt. Chloe wollte Pete daraufhin über das Raumschiff interviewen. Pete nimmt jedoch alles sarkastisch und geht. thumb|Clark stiehlt das Motorrad seines Vaters, als er unter dem Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit stand. Daraufhin entführt Dr. Hammilton, der eigentlich das Raumschiff gestohlen hat und das Geheimnis dessen lüften will, Pete, da er das Raumschiff gefunden hat. Clark konnte ihn jedoch retten und Hammilton töten. Pete und Clark wurden wieder Freunde und Pete versprach, Clarks Geheimnis nicht zu verraten. Clark konnte seine Eltern überreden, einen teuren Ring zu kaufen. Der Rubin, der in dem Ring war, stellte sich jedoch als rotes Kryptonit heraus, wodurch Clarks Hemmungen und soziale Gewissheiten verschwinden. So lernt er für keine Arbeiten und fährt rebellisch mit dem Motorrad seines Vaters. ZU dem geht er mit Lana in einen Club, da Clark jedoch nur mit anderen Mädchen flirtet, wollte sie gehen. Dadurch bekam Clark jedoch nur einen Wutausbruch und fing eine Prüglerei an. Lana machte Schluss mit ihm und ging. In einem Maisfeld traf Clark auf Jonathan und Pete, die ihn mit grünem Kryptonit geistlich krank machten und dann das rote Kryptonit auf seinem Ring zerstörten. So wurde Clark wieder geheilt. thumb|left|Clark mit Kyla in den Kawatschii-Höhlen Als er mit Pete auf seinem Bike in der Nähe einer Luthor-Baustelle um die Wette fuhr, fiel er in eine unterirdische Höhle der Kawatschii-Indianer. Dort traf er auf das Mädchen Kyla, die Tochter des Indianers Joseph. Ihr Stamm verehrt den sogenannten "Naman", der nach ihrer Legende von einem weitentfernten Stern kommt und übermenschliche Kräfte besitzt. Kyla zeigte ihm einige Höhlenmalerein, die Naman daratellten. Sofort erkannte Clark, dass es sich um ihn handelt, sagte es Kyla aber erst, als er sie bei einem zweiten Besuch in der Höhle von ein paar einstürzenden Steinen retette. Kyla stellte Clark ihren Vater vor, die dagegen sind, dass die Luthors hier ihre Fabriken bauen. Dannach erfuhr Clark von Chloe etwas über "Stinnwalker", Menschen die sich in ein Tier verwandeln können. Er fragt Kyla, die ihm sagt, dass Naman grüne Steine mitbrachte, vondenen die Leute diese Kraft bekamen. Später gab es einen Angriff auf Lex Luthor von einem Wolf. Clark nahm erst an, dass es Joseph war. Der Wolf sprang jedoch aus einem Fenster des Luthor Manor, wodurch er sich verletzte. Clark eilte ihm zu Hilfe und zu seiner Überraschung stellte sich heraus, dass der Wolf eigentlich Kyla ist, die dann stirbt. Nach ihrem Tod überzeugt Clark, Lex die Höhlen zu retten. Lex verfolgte eigene Ziele und heuerte Dr. Frederick Walden an um die Höhlen und ihrer seltsamen Inschriften zu erforschen. Clark erhielt als Einziger weiterhin freien Zugang zu den Höhlen. Bei einer geschäftlichen Auseinandersetzung gegen Lionel unterlag Lex und die Forschungen wurden von LuthorCorp übernommen. Clark entschloss sich Lana endlich um ein Date zu bitten. Allerdings musste er es verschieben um Pete und Chloe zu helfen, dessen Verhalten durch einen Parasiten außer Kontrolle geraten waren. Pete brachte Clark durch ein Stück roten Kryptonits dazu bei ihren Aktionen mit zu machen. Nicht ahnend, dass ihre Freunde unter einem fremden Einflüsse standen, entschied sich Lana dazu ihre Beziehung zu Clark noch einmal zu überdenken. Clark schaffte es Chloe und Pete zu retten, musste aber Lana die Wahrheit verschweigen und wurde zurückgewiesen. Als Martha und Clark Meteoritensporen aus dem Sturmkeller ausgesetzt waren wurden beide Todkrank. Martha wurde ins Krankenhaus (wo ihre Schwangerschaft allgemein bekannt wurde) eingeliefert. Um Clarks Geheimnis zu schützen beheilt Jonathan, Clark auf der Kent Farm. Chloe, die ihn in dieser Zeit besuchte offenbarte ihm ihre wahren Gefühle. Sie verließ ihn unter Tränen als er im Schlaf den Namen Lana aussorach. Clark und Marthe konnte wieder geheilt werden indem Jonathan das Raumschiff aktiviert und eine Welle Energie beide durch fuhr. Clark begann Träume zu haben in denen er das Achteck in die Höhlenwand steckte. Gegen den Willen seiner Eltern tat er es in der Realität und konnte dadurch die Höhleninschriften lesen, die er für seine Eltern übersetzte. Seine Tat hatte weitreichende Folgen und ohne es zu wollen brannte er mit seinen Hitzeblick das Wort "Hoffnung" an die Scheunenwand. Dr. Virgil Swann entdeckt das Symbol in einem Zeitungsartikel und kontaktiert Clark. Dr. Swann hatte bereits eine Nachricht übersetzten können, die vor 13 Jahren zu Erde geschickt wurde: Clark erfuhr von Dr. Swann noch, dass sein Heimatplanet den Namen Krypton trug und das Meteoritengestein ebenfalls von dort stammt. Nach seiner Rückkehr öffneten Jonathan und Clark das Schiff zum ersten Mal und Clark übersetzt die Nachricht von seinem biologischen Vater. Clark war entsetzt bei dem Gedanken zu Erde geschickt worden zu sein um sie zu erobern und die Menschheit zu beherrschen. Bei seiner zweiten Auseinandersetzung mit dem Gesetz, musste Clark zur Strafe gemeinnützliche Arbeit verrichten. Er hatte den Collage Studenten Andy Arthur angegriffen, der zuvor Lana verletzt hatte. Andy strebte eine Millionen-Dollar-Klage gegen die Kents an. Clark fand später heraus, dass Andy seine schwereren Verletzungen vorgetäuscht hatte. Lana brachte Andy mit ihren erlernten Karatefähigkeiten dazu die Klage fallen zu lassen. Weil Clark, Lana half vergass er dabei einen Artikel für die Torch zu schreiben, geriet mit Chloe aneinander und hörte bei der Schülerzeitung auf. Lana und er beschlossen ihrer Beziehung eine weitere Chance zu geben und feierten gemeinsam Clarks Geburtstag wobei sie sich, dass erste mal (bei klarem Verstand) küssten. Dieses Mal jedoch wusste Lana um Chloes Gefühle für Clark und distanzierte sich wieder von ihm um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu zerstören. Clark überzeugte sie, dass Risiko einzugehen doch er musste Lana versprechen Chloe davon zu erzählen. Durch die Aufregung um Dr. Walden und das Raumschiff war er nicht in der Lage es Chloe zu erzählen ehe sie selbst dahinter kam. Chloe konfrontierte Clark daraufhin mit der Wahrheit und beendete ihre Freundschaft. Zu Clarks Geburtstag, begann das Raumschiff ein Signal zu senden in dem die Meldung "Der Tag wird kommen" vertseckt war und die nur von Clark und Dr. Walden gehört werden konnte. Clark fand Dr. Walden in der Kent Scheune mit dem Achteck und wurde von ihm angegriffen. Später teilte Jor-El ihm durch das Raumschiff mit, dass die Zeit gekommen sei Smallville zu verlassen und sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Als Clark sich weigerte, brannte Jor-El ihm das Zeichen seiner Vorfahren auf die Brust. Im glauben dem Einfluss seines biologischen Vaters nur entkommen zu können in dem er das Raumschiff zerstört, stahl er mit Petes Hilfe das künstliche Achteck von Lionel und verband es mit dem Raumschiff. Die Druckwelle der Explosion war über mehrere Kilometer zu spüren und verursachte einen Autounfall bei dem Martha ihr ungeborenes Kind verlor. Um seinem Schuldgefühl und der Trauer zu entkommen sah Clark nur einen Ausweg und benutzte das rote Kryptonit. Er stahl Jonathan Motorrad und floh aus Smallville nach Metropolis. Staffel Drei (2003/2004) "Professor Willowbrook denkt, dass ich Naman bin. Jor-El will, dass ich eine Art kryptonischer Krieger werde. Aber ich möchte nur Clark Kent sein." -Clark Kent, Folge Der Mann, der einst vom Himmel fiel? thumb|left|Clark droht Morgan Edge. Drei Monate später steht Clark immer noch unter dem Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit und lebt jetzt als sein zweites Ich "Kal" in Metropolis. Er traf auf den Gangster Boss Morgan Edge, der ihm sagte, er soll bei LutherCorp einbrechen. Inzwischen machte Jonathan einen Deal mit Jor-El, um Clark zu helfen und ihn zurück nach Smallville zu bringen. Jonathan bekam kryptonische Fähigkeiten und kämpfte gegen Clark, bis er letztlich nach Smallville zurückkehrte. Allerdings verfolgt Edge ihn und verlangt, dass er von Lionel ein Päckchen stiehlt, dass ein Fläschchen mit Clarks Blut enthält. Edge erfuhr von Clarks Schwäche, Kryptonit, und wollte ihn an Lionel verkaufen. Clark konnte jedoch fliehen. Clark wurde durch eine Kugel mit Kryptonit, geschossen von Van McNulty, der denkt, dass Clark ein Meteoriten-Freak ist, in der Hand und in der Schulter verletzt. Auf dem Küchenboden konnten Jonathan und Martha die Kugel jedoch mit einem Messer entfernen. Die Conroys zogen nach Smallville, in Lanas früherem Haus. Während einer Unterrichtsstunde fiel Clark in tiefen Schlaf und seine Träume waren mit eingedrungenen Hilferufen von Sahra Conroy, die in einem Drogen-Koma von ihrem Onkel und Vormund, Nicholas Conroy gehalten wird. Seine Eltern waren nicht in der Lage, ihn für mehr als einen Tag zu wecken. Nach seinem Erwachen, untersuchen Clark und Lana die Situation, wurden jedoch von Nicholas aufgehalten. Sahra hat einen Einfluß auf Clark und so schlief er während einer Autofahrt wieder ein, was zur Folge führte, dass er den Familien-Truck zerstörte. In ihren gemeinsamen Träumen, konnte Clark sich Nicholas stellen und Sahra von ihm so befreien. Clark lernte, dass die Sonne der Erde die Quelle seiner Kraft ist, als es eine Sonnenerruption gab und seine Kräfte so entweder stärker wurden oder gar schwanden. Während dieser Zeit traf er den immer trinkenden Perry White. Er konnte miterleben, wie Clark seine Kräfte benutzte. Da er aber immer betrunken war, glaubte ihm das niemand. Unter der Auswirkung der Sonnenerruption wurde Clark verletzlich und Perry war überzeugt, dass alles was er sah, nur eine Halluzination war. Bei einem Versuch, Lex das Leben zu retten, zeigte Clark seine Kräfte, indem er sich vor ein Auto stellte und es zerstört wurde. Jedoch hat Lionel Lex' Erinnerungen an die vergangenen sieben Wochen gelöscht und so blieb Clarks Geheimnis sicher. Während eines Versuches, einen Raub vom Meteoriten-Freak Nathen Dean mit seinem Hitzeblick zu verhindern, wurde Clark blind, da er einen umherfliegenden grünen Meteoritengestein traf. Während seiner Blindheit bekam Clark jedoch die Fähigkeit seines Super-Gehörs. So konnte er herausfinden, dass Chloe einen Deal mit Lionel vereinbarte, indem sie Informationen über Clark herausfinden sollte. Dieser wollte danach jedoch nicht mehr mit Chloe sprechen. Als Clark und Lana jedoch hypnotisiert waren und Chloe töten wollten, fühlte Clark sich schuldig. So vergab Clark Chloe für ihre schlechte Tat und ihre Freundschaft war wieder repariert. Clark entdeckte, dass seine Mitschülerin Alicia Baker ein Meteoritenfreak mit der Kraft sich überall hinzuteleportieren war. In einem abstürzendem Aufzug waren sie gezwungen, sich ihre Kräfte zu offenbaren. Ihre gemeinsamen Geheimnisse hatten sie zusammengebracht und sie begannen sich zu treffen. Allerdings wurde Alicia verrückt nach Clark und wollte sich in sein Leben einmischen. Sie versuchte Lana zu töten, damit sie Clark ganz für sich allein hatte. Clark konnte Lana jedoch retten und machte Schluß mit Alicia, woraufhin sie nach Belle Reeve kam. Als Lionel versuchte, durch Dr. Swann an Informationen über Clark rannzukommen, beschuldigte Clark Swann, dass er ihn verraten hat. Er erfuhr, dass Jor-El auf Jonathans Teil der Abmachung wartete, mitder er Clark aus Metropolis zurückholen konnte. Clark wurde von Jeremiah Holdsclaw mit der Sternenklinge, einem alten aus kryptonischem Metall bestehenden Artefakt aus der Kawatschii-Höhle, in den Magen gestochen. Er wäre fast verblutet, Jor-El konnte ihn jedoch durch Jonathan heilen und so überlebte Clark. Er erfuhr zudem, dass entweder Lex oder Lionel sein ultimativer Feind wird. Viele große Ereignisse fanden statt, als Clark sein vorletztes Schuljahr beendete. Lana gab bekannt, dass sie nach Paris fliegen wird. Deswegen entschloss sich clark, ihr sein Geheimnis zu verraten, damit sie in Smallville bleibt. Jedoch änderte Clark seine Meinung, als Pete von einem Handlanger Lionels geschlagen wurde und so Lana nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Zudem nahm Clark Abschied von seinem langjährigen Freund Pete, da sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen und er mit seiner Mutter nach Wichita umzog. Lionel verriet Clark etwas über ein geheimes Zimmer von Lex, indem er versucht, auf Clarks Geheimnis zu kommen. Da Lex immernoch nicht aufgehört hat Clark nachzuspionieren, beendete er die Freundschaft. Jedoch hielt er sein Versprechen, gegen Lionel auszusagen, da dieser wegen Mord an seiner Eltern angeklagt wurde. Clark traf bald auf ein junges, schönes Mädchen namens "Kara", die annahm, dass sie vom Krypton sei. Sie sagte ihm, dass er sein Schicksal erfüllen soll und mit ihr zum Krypton zurückreisen soll. Clark beschloss schließlich, mit ihr zu gehen. Als Clark mit Kara seine Familie verlassen wollte, kam Jonathan mit dem Beweis dafür, dass Kara von Jor-El verwendet wird, um ihn anzulocken. Als Clark sich weigerte, in ein Portal in den Kawatshii-Höhlen zu gehen, verletzte er Jonathan und ließ Kara verschwinden. Jor-El drohte Clark, dass er Jonathan umbringt, wenn er sich weigert in das Portal zu gegen. Trotz Jonathans Bitten, ging Clark ins Portal und verschwand. Staffel Vier (2004/2005) "Ich bin Kal-El vom Krypton. Ich bin hier um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen." -Kal-El, Folge Lana und Lois thumb|left|Kal-El auf der Suche nach dem Stein des Feuers Drei Monate später tauchte Clark als sein kryptonisches Ich, Kal-El, in einem Maisfeld in Smallville wieder auf, ohne jegliche Erinnerung an sein Leben als Clark Kent. Er wurde von Lois Lane gefunden, die ihn mit ins Krankenhaus nahm, wo Martha schon war und ihn danach mit auf die Kent Farm nahm und hoffte, dass Clark wieder normal wird. Kal-El sagte dort jedoch, dass es seine Bestimmung ist, die kryptonischen Steine der Macht zu finden. Er hörte ein Geräusch, dem er folgte und auf diese Weise fand er den ersten: Den Stein des Feuers, welchen Lex in Ägypten entdeckte. Kal-El flog zu Lex Privatjet, wo er den Stein an sich nahm und mit ihm zu den Kawatschii-Höhlen ging, wo er seinen Fund in einen Altar steckte. Martha kontaktierte Dr. Virgil Swann, um Clark zu helfen, sich aus seinem kryptonischen Ich zu befreien. Swann schickte seine Assistentin Bridgett Crosby los, die Martha schwarzes Kryptonit gab. Sie benutzte es bei Clark, um ihn von seinem kryptonischen Ich zu trennen. Als Clark wieder normal wurde, begann er Lois Lane zu helfen, den Mörder ihrer Cousine Chloe ausfindig zu machen. Sie fanden heraus, dass sie noch lebt und konnten sie vor einem Meteoriten-Freak retten. College Staffel Fünf (2005/2006) thumb|186px|Chloe in der Festung der Einsamkeit. Clark befindet sich zusammen mit Chloe und Lex in der Höhle der Kawatchi dort wo er die Steine zusammen gesetzt hat, somit gelangt in die Arktis wo er mit Hilfe des Kristalls die Festung der Einsamkeit erstellt. Chloe die auch in der Arktis gelandet ist sieht Die Festung und geht dort hin nachdem sie aufgewacht ist. Clark fängt unterdessen seine Ausbildung an, woran aber aber gehindert wird, weil Chloe ihm gefolgt ist und von Jor - El eingefroren wird dies merkt er aber und will diese dann retten. Unter einer Bedingung allerdings er muss seine Ausbildung fortsetzen, ansonsten hätte dies schwere Konsequenzen. Der Helikopter indem Lana war ist vom Meteoritenschauer erfasst worden und als Folge dessen abgestürtzt sie hat es allerdings überlebt. Sie ist unter anderem Zeuge der Ankunft von den Anhängern General Zod´s. Diese sind aber nicht an ihr interessiert. Ihr Hauptziel ist nämlich Kal - El zu finden. Sie finden allerdings nur Lex Luthor der inzwischen auch schon aufgewacht ist. Lois Lane ist gerade unterwegs zur Kent Farm, wo sie einen aufgewühlten Jonathan Kent der verzweifelt sein Frau sucht. Lois hilft ihm bei der Suche und findet Martha auch.Lex der inzwischen mit seinem Auto unterwegs ist findet Lana verwirrt und will sie beruhigen die wiederum erzählt ihm alles was sie gesehen hat. Lex bringt sie zu sich nach Hause. Lana sieht dann Lionel wie er auf dem Boden das Kryptonische Symbol von Zod einritzt sie geht zu ihm und plötzlich greift der nach ihrer Hand und sagt ihr, dass " zwei Jünger des Zod´s sie müssen aufgehalten werden müssen, nur ihr Ursprung mag die zwei zu schwächen". ''Jonathan der am Krankenbett seiner Frau sitzt, und dann auch noch Lois erscheint und aufatmet das es Martha wieder gut geht da sie wieder aufgewacht ist. Die zwei Kryptonier tauchen plötzlich im Krankenhaus auf. Lana bringt sie zu dem Haus der Luthors. Kal - El rennt mit Super Geschwindigkeit zum Luthor Anwesen um die beiden unschädlich zu machen was ihm dann auch gelingt. Es ist bereits Sonnenuntergang und man sieht wie man er sich an einer Glasscheibe schneidet. Clark hat nun keine Kräfte mehr, was ihn freut denn er wollte ja schon immer ein Mensch sein. Dies wird ihm aber zum Verhängnis da drei gefangene aus Belel Reve fliehen können und nach Clark suchen. Lex ist auch in Belle Reve um nach seinem Vater zu sehen der nun auch da eingeliefert ist. Nachdem Clark wieder mit Lana zusammen ist treffen sie aud Aquaman der mit wahren Namen Arthur Curry heißt, den er aus Lex fängen gerettet hat. Clark sieht es ein das Lex auch nicht über den weg trauen kann, in Folge dessen zerbricht ihre Freundschaft endgültig. Als Clark Jack Jennings, einem Senator von Kansas, hilft, tritt dieser nicht zur Wiederwahl an und schlägt Jonathan Kent als seinen Nachfolger vor, der mit Hilfe von Lex Vaters gegen ihn antreten muss. Clark erzählt Lana sein Geheimnis, was aber unageahnte Konsequenzen hat. Lana die auf dem Weg zu Lex ist und ihn dort sturz betrunkener Fassung auffindet, diese erzählt ihm nun das sie mit Clark zusammen bleibt. Er erzählt ihr das es ein Fehler ist und Clark der größte Lügner sei den es je gibt. Lana verschwindet aus dem Haus der Luthors und macht sich auf dem Weg ins Talon, Lex der ihr hinter her fährt ist an ihrem Tod Schuld, als Clark Wind davon kriegt rast er zu der Unfallstelle und will sie versuchen retten, dies gelingt zwar, aber nur mit Jor - El Hilfe er bittet ihn den Tag von neu beginne zu lassen, dies hat aber einen Hacken es wird jemand anderes sein der stirbt. Nachdem Lionel Jonathan bei einem Geheimtreffen sagt, das er Clark Geheimniss kennt, stirbt dieser in einem heftigen Gerangel mit Lionel Luthor. Nachdem Clark aufgrund eines Seitensprungs unter Hypnose durch eine von Lex beauftragte Meteoritenfreak die die Fähigkeit hat andere nach ihrem Willen zu Tanzen zu lassen dessen Name Simone ist entscheidet dieser , Lana nicht weiter verletzen zu wollen und sich von ihr trennt, aus diesem Grund geht Lana eine Beziehung mit Lex ein und verstrickst sich mehr und mehr in die Machenschafenten von Lex. Martha Kent wird dann später Jonathans Posten als Sentor von Kansas übernehmen. Auf dem College lernt Clark den Geschichtsprofessor Milton Fine alias ''Brainiac kennen, der sich später als Bewohner Kryptons zu erkennen gibt, der versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen. Als Clark durch den Einfluss von silbernem Kryptonit an Wahnvorstellungen und Paranoier leidet, wird er von Fine durch kryptonischer Technologie gerettet. Nachdem Clark Fine in die Festung der Einsamkeit mitnimmt, zeigt er sein wahres Ziel, dieser will die Festung Zerstörung. Zum Ende der Staffel lehnt Clark es ab, als Behältnis für Zod zu dienen, so dass Brainiac nun Lex Körper übernimmt und ein kryptonisches Computervirus freisetzt, das Chaos auslöst, Clark sucht verzweifelt nach Chloe die im Daily Planet ist. Clark findet Chloe und sieht das es ihr gut geht, sie sagt ihm falls es das letzte mal ist das wir uns sehen küsst sie ihn, doch dann bricht ein Auto durch die Scheibe doch Clark hält dieses auf sodass Chloe nichts passiert. Als Clark wieder in seiner Scheune ist und Zod plötzlich auftaucht und mit ihn nochmals überreden will ihm zu folgen doch Clark lehnt es ab worauf er ihn die Phantomzone sperrt. Staffel Sechs (2006/2007) Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der Phantom-Zone, jedoch gelangen auch mehrere dort gefangene Phantome zurück nach Smallville. In der ganzen Staffel, sucht er diese Phantome und vernichtet sie. Nach der Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts, welches er von seinem Vater Jor-El hatte - er aber von Raya erhalten hat - Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden. thumb|Kampf gegen Phantom Lana wendet sich endgüldig von Clark ab und zieht zu Lex. Als Lana erfährt dass sie schwanger ist, teilt sie es Lex zuerst nicht mit, sondern Chloe. Lex macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwager ist. Durch einen Unfall, erfährt sie das Lex die Schwangerschaft durch Hormone thumb|Hochzeit von Lex & Lanavorgetäuscht hatte. Somit wollte sie ihn nicht mehr Heiraten und mit Clark durchbrennen. Um an geheime Informationen zu kommen, erpresst Lionel Lana, seinen Sohn doch zu heiraten, indem er droht Clark zu töten. Somit heiratet Lana Lex. Nach einigen umständen, erzählt Lana Clark alles. Clark will Lionel töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde von Martian Manhunter davon abgehalten. Clark erfährt von diesem, dass Lional wirklich auf seiner Seite ist. Lois Lane versucht sich als Journalistin - ihre Artikel werden jedoch nur in thumb|(von links.Flash,Green Arrow,Clark,Aquaman,Cyborg) - Justice Leagueunseriösen Boulevardzeitung abgedruckt. Später lernt sie Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann und alten Schulfreund von Lex. Oliver stellt sich bald als der geheimnisvolle Green Arrow herraus, er steht Clark hilfreich zur Seite. Später gründet er zusammen mit Flash (Staffel 4), Aquaman (Staffel 5) und Cyborg (Staffel 5) die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League). thumb|left|118px|Jimmy Olsen - Fotograf Es gibt einen neuen Angestellten im Daily Planet, es ist ausgerechtet Chloe's "erstes Mal" Jimmy Olsen, der wie sich rausstellt, immer noch Gefühle für sie besitzt. In der finalen Folge offenbart Clark Lana sein Geheimnis. Lana fast den Entschluss sich von Lex zu trennen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Lex und Lana, woraufhin Lana in ihr Auto steigt was kurz darauf explodiert. Das Wesen aus der Phantomzone (Bizzarro) stahl sich was von Clark's DNS und nimmt dadurch seine Gestalt und Fähigkeiten an. Es kommt zu einem großen Kampf zwischen beiden, in dem es nicht gut für Clark aussieht. Lionel kommt zur Hilfe und versucht Bizarro mit grünem Kryptonit zu schwächen, was jedoch schief geht, da es ihn um so stärker macht. Clark wird von ihm durch die Luft geschleudert und mitten doch den Damm, der daraufhin spricht. Zu Clark's erstaunen kann Bizarro-Clark auch noch fliegen. thumb|Bizarro (Clark) thumb|left|Chloe's Fähigkeit - HeilenLois wird tödlich verletzt. Sie wird von Chloe gefunden und betrauert. Chloe's tränen sorgen jedoch dafür, dass Lois Verletzungen heilen und sie wieder zum Leben erweckt wird. Als Nebenwirkung der Wiedergeburt scheint Chloe nun völlig leblos. Später mehr dazu. Staffel Sieben (2007/2008) Staffel Acht (2008/2009) Staffel Neun (2009/2010) Staffel Zehn (2010/2011) Fähigkeiten Clark besitzt eine Vielfalt von Fähigkeiten, die er im Laufe der Serie herausfindet. Seine Kräfte sind abhängig von der jeweiligen Sonne des Planetensystems. So gibt ihm eine gelbe Sonne, wie die im System der Erde, Kräfte. Dagegen schwächt eine rote Sonne, wie die auf Krypton, seine Kräfte. thumb|Clarks Schnelligkeit Schnelligkeit: Die erste Fähigkeit, die Clark entdeckte, war seine Schnelligkeit. So kann er in nur wenigen Minuten von Smallville zur Antarktis reisen, was er in vielen Folgen tat, wenn er zur Festung der Einsamkeit musste. Außerdem kann er auf diese Weise Pistolenschüsse abwehren, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Kraft: Clark besitzt unbegrenzte Kraft. Damit kann er schwere Objekte, die normale Menschen nie aufheben könnten, meterweit werfen. Unverwundbarkeit: Clark ist unverwundbar, z.B. gegenüber normale Pistolenschüssel. Ausnahmen sind sowohl Magie und grünes Kryptonit. Schusswaffen die mit Patronen, die aus Kryptonit hergestellt woden sind, geladen sind, können ihn ebenfalls verletzen. Röntgenblick: Den Röntgenblick fand Clark später heraus. Damit kann er Menschen entdecken, die sich hinter Wänden befinden, was ihm die Suche nach jemandem erleichtert. Das einzige Material, wodurch er nicht durchsehen kann, ist Blei.thumb|Röntgenblick Hitzeblick : '''Anfang der zweiten Staffel bekam Clark seinen Hitzeblick, mit dem er Metall schmelzen kann.thumb|left|Hitzeblick '''Supergehör : '''Clark bestitzt ein Supergehör, mit dem er Gespräche von weiten Entfernungen belauschen kann. Er nutzt diese oft, um Telefongespräche mitzuhören oder Pläne eines Meteoriten-Freaks, die Böse absichten haben, zu stoppen.thumb|Supergehör '''Atem : '''Clark kann mit seinem Atem schwere Gegenstände wegpusten, einfrieren und löschen. thumb|left|SuperatemFliegen : In der zehnten Staffel lernt Clark das Fliegen.thumb|Clark Kent fliegt. 'Mikroskopblick : '''In der zehnten Staffel lernt Clark den Mikroskopblick, welcher ermöglicht die kleinsten Partikel mit dem bloßen Augen zu sehen. Schwächen Clark wird durch Kryptonit geschwächt, was durch die Explosion von Krypton enstand, dadurch sind verschiedene Arten von Mineralen enstanden. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Kryptonit, die in ihm eine unterschiedliche Art von Machtlosigkeit etc. auslösen. Dies bezieht sich nur auf der Erde, durch die gelben Sonne, die Clark auch seine Kräfte verleiht. Auf Krypton gab es eine schwächere rote Sonne, durch die die Kryptonier keine Kräfte bekamen und die Mineralien sie nicht beeinflusten. thumb|190px|Grünes Kryptonit 'Grünes Kryptonit: Es kann, wenn es in seiner Gegenwart ist, seine Kräfte lahmlegen, und das ist wieder in Verbindung mit seinem Heimatplanet, denn es sind Radioaktive Fragmente des Kryptons, die mit auf seinem Weg zur Erde auf den blauen Planet gelandet sind. Rotes Kryptonit: Durch rotes Kryptonit verliert Clark seine Hemmung und sein soziales Gewissen. Unter dem Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit, bezieht sich Clark meist auf sich selbst als "Kal", kurz für seinen Geburtsnamen Kal-El. thumb|left|Wirkung durch rotes Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit: Diese Art von Kryptonit trennt die Seele eines Kryptoniers oder Menschen, drei Beispiele: wenn Clark damit in Kontakt kommt spaltet es seine Seele in zwei und zwar in Kal - El und Clark Kent, Davis Bloome spaltet es in seine Alter Ego Doomsday, wobei Davis dann auch seine Unverwundbarkeit verliert uns somit ein ganz normaler Mensch wird. Es entsteht bei starker Hitzeeinwirkung auf grünes Kryptonit. Lex Luthor hatte bei einem Experiment mit grünem Kryptonit ausversehen schwarzes hergestellt und so wurde auch seine Seele in einen guten und einen bößen Lex gespalten.thumb|Schwarzer Kryptonit Silbernes Kryptonit: Silbernes Kryptonit macht Clark gefährlich paranoid und misstrauisch. In diesem Zustand bekommt er zudem Halluzinationen und denkt, dass ihn jeder verrät. thumb|left|Silbernes Kryptonit Blaues Kryptonit: Das versiegelt seine Kräfte, sodass er sie nicht benutzen kann.thumb|208px|Blaues Kryptonit Goldenes Kryptonit: Goldenes Kryptonit raubt seine Kräfte für immer.thumb|left|Goldenes Kryptonit Sternenklinge (Palak): Wenn Clark mit dieser gestochen wird, bekommt er eine fast tödliche Wunde. Jonathan Kent konnte ihn aber mit den Kräften von Jor-El heilen. Magie und Hypnose: Magie und Hypnose wirken auf Clark genauso wie auf Menschen. Giftgas: In der Folge "Angstgase" wurde durch ein geheimes LuthorCorp Experiment ein Gas auf Smallville freigesetzt, das Halluzinationen hervorruft. Phantomzone: In der Phantomzone verliert Clark seine Kräfte. Rote Sonne: Nimmt ihm seine Kräfte, dieses ist mit seinem Herkunftsplanet in Verbindung zu bringen da es auf Krypton eine schwächere Sonne gibt. Andere Kryptonier/ Außerirdische/ einige Meotiritenfreaks: Diese Wesen können in verletzen und ihm tödliche Verletzungen zu fügen. *Sean Kelvin konnte Clark seine Körperwärme entziehen (Schockgefroren!). *Tyler Randall konnte Clark zwar nicht in Asche verwandeln, dennoch hat sich seine Haut schwarz gefärbt (Nur die Asche bleibt zurück). *Doktor Walden's Laserstrahlen konnten Clark verletzen (Für immer...) *Jor-El kann Clark verletzen und seine Kräfte rauben.(...nach Hause?, Gelandet!, Ein Mensch zu sein, Odysee). *Nathan Dean konnte Clark mit seiner Stimme außer Gefecht setzen (Flüstern). *Clark wurde durch seinen eigenen Hitzeblick blind (Flüstern). *Molly Griggs konnte Clark mithilfe einer E-mail dazu bringen, einen Anschlag auf Chloe zu verüben (Befehle). *Mikhail Mxyzzptlk konnte Clark kontrollieren (Regeln des Spiels) *Dawn Stiles konnte von Clark's Körper Besitz ergreifen ((Small)willenlos). *Tim Westcott konnte Clark mit seinen Kräften am Atmen hintern (Augenzeugin). *Kevin Grady raubte Clark's komplette Erinnerungen (Nochmal mit Gefühl). *Alle Phantome konnten Clark Schaden zufügen (Staffel 6 und 7). *Dinah Lance konnte mit ihren Fähigkeiten Clark's Ohren zum bluten bringen (Die blonde Sirene). *Maxima konnte Clark's Gefühle manipulieren (Seelengefährten). *Doomsday hatte die Macht Clark zu töten (Entführung der Braut, Chloes Entscheidung, Doomsday). *Persuader konnte mit seiner Axt Clark verletzen (Die Legion). *Parasite konnte Clark's Kräfte rauben (Geheimarmee). Andere Bezeichnungen thumb|Clark als "Der Fleck" * Lois Lane nennt ihn oft "Smallville". * Von Jimmy Olsen wird Clark oft als "CK" bezeichnet, die Abkürzung für C'lark '''K'ent. * Lex Luthor und Tess Mercer nennen ihn '''"Den Reisenden", Clarks Name in einer kryptonischen Legende. * Garth Ranzz ist der erste Charakter, der Clark bei seinem offiziellen Namen, "Superman", nennt. * Vorallem in der achten Staffel wird Clark "Guter Samariter" oder "Rot-Blauer Fleck" genannt, letzterer verdankt er seinem Kleidungsstil (ein blaues T-Shirt und eine rote Jacke). * Familienmitglieder seiner richtigen Familie nennen ihn bei seinem Geburtsnamen, "Kal-El". * Clarks Name, wenn er unter Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit steht, ist "Kal". * Clarks Justice-League-Codename lautet "Pfadfinder". * Arthur Curry nannte ihn in der Folge "Aquaman" "Superboy". * Die meisten in der Serie bekannten Kawatschii-Indianer bezeichnen Clark als "Naman". Trivia * Clark ist der einzige Charakter, der in allen Folgen auftaucht. * Außerdem ist er jedem Hauptcharakter schon einmal begegnet. * Clark verliert in jeder Staffel, außer in der zweiten, seine Kräfte. * Jeder Hauptcharakter, außer Whitney Fordman und Jason Teague, haben im Verlauf der Serie von Clark's Geheimnis erfahren. * Alle Personen, die für Clark eine Vaterfigur waren, sind gestorben, als sie ihn und sein Geheimnis schützen wollten. Dazu zählen Jonathan Kent, Lionel Luthor und sein leiblicher Vater Jor-El starb sogar öfters in der Serie: Zuerst hat er ihn zur Erde geschickt, damit er den Untergang von Krypton überlebt. In Staffel neun hat der Klon von Jor-El sein Geheimnis vor den Kandorianern geschützt und wurde von Alia getötet. In den Comics en:Clark Kent es:Clark Kent ru:Кларк Кент Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 9 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 10 Charaktere Kategorie:Justice League Mitglied Kategorie:Schüler Smallville High School Kategorie:Kryptonier Kategorie:Hauptcharakter